El poder del amor
by mitziblack
Summary: Que sucede cuando el amor de tu vida es la persona mas odiada?... que pasa cuando no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos?... q pasa si te das cuenta ya muy tarde?... CUARTO CAP. ACTUALIZADO porfa necesito reviews!
1. el escape

"EL PODER DEL AMOR"

Capitulo 1

"El Escape"

Era una tarde lluviosa, en la que un chico miraba por la ventana. Su rostro reflejaba una tristeza profunda; sus ojos grises, llenos de lágrimas y sus sentimientos encontrados.

Sirius Black, era un chico alto, delgado y con el cabello negro, pero se veía muy triste, y es que cuando estaba en el colegio con sus amigos, nada de esto se notaba, solo cuando estaba en casa era triste y desgraciado.

Nunca le había gustado su familia, ellos, creían que con sólo ser un "Black" tendrías todo lo que quisieras. Pero no era así, no era lo que Sirius quería.

Su mejor amigo, James Potter, siempre le veía triste el último día de clases y a raíz de eso le había dicho que su familia estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, en caso de que Sirius decidiera huir de casa.

Justamente ese día Sirius cumplía 16 años, y nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Siempre era así, siempre olvidaban su cumpleaños y algunas otras fechas importantes que tuvieran algo que ver con él.

De pronto una lechuza irrumpió en su habitación, le entregó el paquete y salió tan rápido como entró.

Sirius se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, lo rasgaba como desesperado. Dentro encontró una carta y un espejo; abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Canuto:_

_Espero que te la pases muy mal este día tan horrible (con esa familia que tienes, es probable)._

_Te envío un pequeño regalito._

Sirius miró el pequeño espejo, lo analizó y no encontró nada de raro en aquel objeto, más bien parecía un poco viejo.

_Ese, mi querido amigo Canuto, es un espejo de doble sentido, yo tengo la pareja; siempre que quieras podrás hablar conmigo, sólo con decir mi nombre y yo apareceré en tu espejo y tú en el mío._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_P.D.: Va a ser muy útil para hacer travesuras..._

_Atte.: Cornamenta._

Antes de que pudiera ver mejor el obsequio de James. Otra lechuza entró zumbando por la ventana, chocó contra una pared y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Se estiró a recoger a la lechuza y le quitó el paquete que traía, parecía haber sido una carga muy grande para la pequeña lechuza que la traía.

Desgarró el papel y dentro había muchas golosinas, y también una nota.

_Canuto amigo mío:_

_Disculpa que no te mande otro regalo, pero la situación es mi casa esta cada vez peor, todos están hartos de mi condición._

_Tu amigo Lunático te desea un feliz cumpleaños._

Gracias a sus mejores amigos, Sirius se sentía mejor, pero se le hizo muy extraño que Peter no le enviara nada.

Justo cuando tomaba una de las golosinas de Remus, una mujer, irrumpió en la habitación. Entró como bólido, hablando para sí misma, Sirius yacía sentado en la cama a punto de comerse una golosina (así que tenía la boca abierta)

- ¡Deja eso!- le dijo la mujer y le arrebató el dulce que Sirius estaba por comerse, lo examinó y lo tiró por la ventana.

De pronto aquella mujer vio las cartas en la cama y fue directo a ellas.

- Déjalas madre, son mías.- gritó Sirius apretando las cartas en su mano.

- No me hables así jovencito- le dijo su madre en tono severo- ¿Son de esos amigos tuyos? Potter y Lupin ¿no es así?, Unos desadaptados, al igual que tu.

Su madre se refirió de sus amigos en un tono tan irónico que Sirius se enfadó tanto que saltó de la cama y se puso frente a su madre.

- Y... Si así fuera ¿qué?

- Te he dicho muchas veces que no te juntes con esos, que no te dejan nada bueno... deberías aprender de tu hermano... vamos Sirius, aún estas a tiempo de reformarte.

- NO, DÉJAME EN PAZ... ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?, ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN QUE ME... DAN ASCO?, NO LOS SOPORTO.

Sirius explotó en contra de su madre, tenía que sacar todo el resentimiento que guardaba desde hacia un tiempo.

Pero para su desgracia, su padre escuchó todo e irrumpió en la alcoba.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo su padre colorado hasta las orejas.

- Lo que oíste, que me dan asco...

Paff, una bofetada interrumpió a Sirius, su padre lo había golpeado.

- Si no te gusta, puedes marcharte en este momento.- dijo su padre evidentemente enfadado

- ESPERABA QUE ME LO DIJERAS DESDE HACE TIEMPO, YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA FAMILIA DE...

Pero otra bofetada lo interrumpió, ésta vez de su madre; ella estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de tanto enfado.

Esta vez Sirius se sobó la mejilla y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos grises, pero no eran de tristeza, sus ojos centelleaban de rabia, de impotencia y lo único que le quedó fue quedarse ahí parado mientras sus padres lo fulminaban con la mirada.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, jovencito- dijo su padre fuerte y claro.

- Si, padre- respondió Sirius con un nudo en la garganta del coraje.

Sus padres salieron de la habitación; Sirius no sabía como reprimir su rabia y su coraje.

Abrió de golpe su baúl y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas del colegio, las aventaba sin siquiera acomodarlas mientras decía:

- Si quieren que me vaya, eso haré.


	2. El reencuentro con Cornamenta

Bueno ps aki sta el segundo capitulo de este ff... perdon por no presentarlo debidamente en el primero pero apenas estaba viendo como funciona esto... bueno como habrán leido en el primer capitulo se situa en la epoca de los merodeadores... y ps la vdd es q no les quiero adelantar mucho... por q ni yo misma se como va a terminar jaja.. bueno espero la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Nnigun personaje me pertenece... excepto... bueno.. aun no sale asi q por q decir su nombre?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2

"El reencuentro con Cornamenta"

James Potter era un chico muy guapo, con un par de ojos color café, el cabello negro azabache revuelto y con gafas.

El se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama boca abajo; al lado suyo había un pergamino lleno de escobas y snitches que "revoloteaban" alrededor de unas letras: L E.

Esas iniciales eran de Lily Evans, en propias palabras de James Una tonta, ratón de biblioteca, amargada pero para él, era la amargada mas bella del mundo.

En realidad esta chica si era bella, melena roja como el fuego, esbelta, pero lo que a James más le gustaba, era ese par de ojos verde esmeralda; eran impactantes.

Mientras James pensaba en Lily, un ruido lo hizo reaccionar. El ruido venía de la sala de estar, James bajó corriendo las escaleras y al llegar al pie de éstas vio una figura en medio de la habitación, era una persona cubierta de hollín.

James pensó de todo, tal vez sería un vampiro o... pero se acercó más y vio que era...

- Canuto, amigo mío ¿qué estas haciendo acá?- dijo James dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando se separó de Sirius, James notó que justo al lado de éste había un baúl.

- ¿Te quedarás acá el resto de las vacaciones?- preguntó insistente James, pero Sirius se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

- Eso y más... Si tus padres lo permiten, claro.

James lo miró, pero ésta vez no encontró señales de que Sirius estuviera tomándole el pelo, sino todo lo contrario; encontró en par de ojos grises muy tristes y pensó que esto en verdad era muy serio.

Sirius se sentía fatal, miraba a su amigo pero no sabía que decirle o si debía sonreírle; de pronto un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus hermosas mejillas, de prisa, intentó ocultarlas pero era muy tarde, James se había dado cuenta.

Sirius creyó que ahora si todo estaba en su contra, ahora su amigo iba a burlarse de él, de Sirius Black; pero no fue así, James puso una mano en su hombro y muy amablemente le dijo: - ¿Qué te pasó Sirius?- Sirius decidió contarle todos sus problemas que había tenido ese día, pero antes subieron a la habitación de James.

Cuando Sirius terminó de relatarle todos los acontecimientos a James. Éste se paró inmediatamente de la cama y salió de su habitación, dejando a Sirius sentado sobre la cama.

Empezaba a demorarse y Sirius a desesperarse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación en su busca, James entró tan rápido como había salido.

- ¿Dónde te has metido James¿Por qué me has dejado hablando aquí solo?

Sirius comenzaba a enfadarse y James sólo le miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

- No te sulfures Canuto, tengo la solución a todos tus problemas- dijo James con autosuficiencia, como si supiera todo acerca de todo.

- Ah sí? Y se puede saber cuál es...

James lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, a veces, Sirius podía ser muy... torpe.

- Pues... he hablado con mis padres y ellos están de acuerdo conmigo, la verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo convencerlos pero al fin llegamos a un acuerdo.

- Sigo esperando James¿sabes? A veces eres tan... bueno ya dime.

- Están de acuerdo con que... - y hubo una pausa- te de una patada en el trasero y te eche de aquí.

Sirius se quedó estupefacto, no sabía que decir, pero vio la cara de James, él se estaba burlando y le dio un coscorrón.

- No... - James no podía parar de reír- quiero decir, que te quedes aquí.

- Perfecto... sabía que podía contar contigo.

Cuando todo el susto pasó, Sirius aún no podía olvidar lo que su familia, su propia familia, le deseaba.

- No te agobies Sirius, ellos te quieren, a su manera, pero en el fondo te quieren.

- Pues muy en el fondo James, no es justo que me traten así, yo también soy su hijo, pareciera que soy algún tipo de escoria o algo así. Nunca están conformes con lo que hago... si salgo bien en el colegio, ellos no me hacen caso y si salgo mal también, yo no entiendo que es lo que quieren.

- Pero Sirius, tu NUNCA sales bien en el colegio.

- Ahh, entonces ya encontramos la raíz del problema.

- Si, que eres un... - pero antes de que James terminara la frase una almohada hizo que se callara.

Mientras se peleaban a almohadazos, un pergamino voló por los aires, Sirius lo vio y lo tomó. James se dio cuenta muy tarde, Sirius lo vio todo y de inmediato supo de quien eran esas iniciales.

- ¡¿Lily Evans?!

- Dame eso Sirius... – Sirius le devolvió el pergamino- no sé de que hablas.

- No te hagas el tonto, sé perfectamente que te encanta Evans. ¿Por qué negarlo, cornamenta?

- Es lo mismo que digo¿por qué negar que te gusta Astra Hunt, Sirius?

- Yo no niego nada.- dijo Sirius con un aire de galán.

- AHH, entonces es verdad.

- No lo niego, ni lo acepto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero q le haya gustado este segundo capitulo...

y espero tmb q me dejen muchos reviews...

gracias!


	3. El comienzo

HEY! Al fin aki sta el tercer capitulo de este ff... espero q les este gustando.. y sino les gusta... ps me avisan a ver q podemos hacer jeje... alfin q a partir de ya ni me acuerdo q capitulo ya no he escrito nada.. ¬¬ ya saben ustedes.. la escuela.. no deja mucho tiempo para escribir...

Bueno ya saben no? el rollo de siempre q los personajes no me pertenecen (solo Astra Hunt.. y algunos por ahi.. q ya ni me acerdo de sus names.. mil disculpas.. luego se me ponen furiosos) asi q lo hago sin fines de lucro..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

"El comienzo"

Astra Hunt no era una chica que se pudiera catalogar como a las demás.

Ella era muy diferente; en cuanto al físico era muy bella: cabello negro ondulado, ojos azules, piel blanca, cuerpo perfecto, pero se podría decir que su carácter no le ayudaba en nada.

Era muy cerrada y cuando alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ella simplemente mostraba la fiera que llevaba dentro. Tiene el carácter algo difícil, es valiente y a veces puede llegar a ser un poco fría e indiferente, pero cuando se trata de alguien a quien ella quiere mucho es completamente otra persona… lo opuesto...

Astra ha tenido muchos problemas desde su infancia; sus padres siempre están discutiendo o gritándose el uno al otro pero no se han querido separar; y no precisamente por Astra sino por el que dirán los vecinos y las amistades

Astra es una chica de mundo, siempre viaja a los lugares de moda y compra la ropa más cara, es millonaria ya que su abuelo le heredó a ella una gran fortuna.

Pero un día, cuando ella cumplía los 11 años, su vida cambió por completo gracias a una carta que recibió.

La habían llamado para asistir a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astra permanecía encerrada en su habitación, no quería escuchar aquellos insultos que provenían desde abajo, ya estaba harta de que sus padres siempre estuvieran peleando.

Ellos se habían casado por conveniencia, para que la fortuna se preservara, así que habían arreglado su matrimonio... Desde el día 1 fueron muy infelices, pero una vez mas sus familiares los obligaron, esta vez a tener un hijo...

Para Astra todo parecía muy fácil, pero no era así, todos creían que por tener dinero su vida seria muy fácil, pero todos esos problemas parecían sofocarla a su corta edad de 11 años. Ya estaba harta de todo eso, quería tener algún motivo para irse de su casa, viajar a otro país, pero no podía por que tenía que asistir al colegio.

Mientras estaba sumergida entre la angustia que todo esto le provocaba, un rayito de luz apareció por la ventana... bueno mas bien un fuerte ruido la hizo reaccionar.

Una lechuza había chocado contra la ventana, rápido Astra se levantó para ver que había sucedido. Abrió la ventana y en el alfeizar había una lechuza un poco atontada... Astra estaba un poco asustada, pero no le importó, sabía que esa lechuza había chocado en su ventana por algo, así que decidió recogerla con cuidado y la metió en la habitación.

Estaba por acercarle un poco de agua cuando notó que la lechuza le picoteaba el brazo, como queriéndole decir algo, cuando Astra volteó notó que traía algo bastante grande atado a las patas, así que lo desató para ver lo que era.

Extendió la carta para que pudiera leer la dirección en tinta verde:

_Señorita A. Hunt_

_Mansion Hunt_

_Oxford_

_Oxfordshire_

Le dio la vuelta y había un gran sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas y una gran H en el medio.

Astra la rompió por que la curiosidad la estaba matando, dentro había un pergamino amarillento y leyó:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_Querida Señorita Hunt:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio_

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunto_

Dentro todavía había más, así que desdobló la otra hoja, y leyó:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: _

_- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario_

_- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)_

_LIBROS_

_- Libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)_

_- Una historia de la magia_

_- Teoría mágica_

_- Guía de transformaciones para principiantes_

_- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos _

_- Filtros y pociones mágicas_

_- Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_

_- Las Fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_

_También deberán traer:_

_- una varita_

_- una balanza de latón_

_- un caldero (peltre, numero 2)_

_- un telescopio_

_- un juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal_

_Los alumnos pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo_

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

Ya cuando Astra había terminado de leer toda la carta cayó en cuenta que debía de ser una broma muy mala, eso no podía existir... ¿una varita¿hechizos?... eso no podía ser cierto, le tenían que estar tomando el pelo

No sabia exactamente que debía hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a preguntarle a la única persona que sabia de esos temas de la magia: su tía Nicolle, salió de su habitación corriendo y se encontró con un gran pasillo largo iluminado por el sol que entraba por los ventanales enormes, corrió hasta las escaleras, para ver si oía algo desde arriba... silencio, no había nadie y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

De pronto al otro lado del gran pasillo se escuchaban algunas voces... Astra fue hasta allí, y detrás de una puerta estaba su tía, platicando con alguien más, pero no sabia de quien se trataba...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aki termina otro capitulo mas ( jajaja lo dije como si llevara 72 cap... jajajaja XD) sale espero me dejen reviews ehh!

mitziblack


	4. Revelando Secretos

Bueno ps aki sta otro capitulo de esta historia... aunque no me dejan muchos reviews no importa... la seguire subiendo hasta q un dia se me seque el cerebro y ya no pueda mas jaja XD realmente espero q eso no pase muy pero muy pronto estare subiendo un songfic en el q stoy trabajando.. esperen pacientemente...

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN... SOLO ASTRA HUNT.. Y ALGUNOS OTROS POR AHI

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

"Revelando secretos"

-A estas alturas ya debería de haber llegado ¿no crees?- dijo Nicolle

-Pues si, pero... no se tal vez no ha quedado- dijo la voz, era una voz de mujer

-No lo creo, yo siempre le vi grandes aptitudes a la pequeña Astra, casi nunca ha perdido los estribos, pero debes recordar aquella vez que los platos salieron volando, cuando sus padres le dijeron que no podían estar con ella en vacaciones.

Astra recordaba aquella vez, que aunque era aun muy pequeña, parecía que hubiera sido ayer... Sus clases habían terminado y ella había sobresalido en cuanto a calificaciones, y esperaba poder ir de vacaciones a algún bello lugar, con sus padres, pero ellos nunca tenían tiempo para ella, todos se habían preguntado por los platos, ya que habían salido volando, pero ¿acaso podría ser eso magia?... de pronto la voz continuó hablando...

-Si, lo recuerdo... pero, esta bien confiemos en que se den cuenta que es una maravillosa niña y que merece estar en Hogwarts.

-Mmm. como recuerdo aquellos tiempos en el colegio, hace ya tanto...

-Vamos Nic, no te pongas melancólica...

Astra estaba muy confundida, su tía no había asistido a ese colegio¿o si?... Ya no pudo aguantar mas, tenía que saber donde estaba ese colegio, por que le había llegado esa carta a ella, tenía que saberlo todo y la única manera de averiguarlo era...

-Tía... ¿que esta sucediendo?- dijo Astra entrando agitadamente.

La vista no era muy agradable, su tía permanecía sentada en un sofá blanco mientras que la otra persona que hablaba estaba... ¿en la chimenea?... ¿su cabeza en la chimenea?

- Que esta pasando Tía Nicky, explícame como es eso posible...-decía Astra mientras apuntaba a la cabeza en la chimenea

-Cálmate Astra… todo tiene una explicación lógica.- Su tía era una mujer bella, a diferencia de Astra, ella tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ella no era mas grande que Astra, si acaso le llevaba unos 9 años (o sea ella tenía 20 años)

-¿ahh si?... pues yo quiero una en este momento- dijo Astra exasperada, quería saberlo todo, pero lo desconocido le daba un poco de miedo.

-Mira Astra...-dijo Nicolle calmada, la abrazó para que se calmará y la guió al sofá en el que estaba sentada hace unos segundos, su amiga, se había esfumado en cuanto vio a Astra señalándola.-Todo lo vas a saber, yo solo te puedo explicar una parte, la otra... tendrás que irla descubriendo tu sola.

-¿Pero como?... ¿Que es esa carta que me ha llegado esta mañana?...No lo entiendo¡Explícame!

-Si, si, todo a su tiempo... ¿entonces ya te llegó la carta?

-Si, pero la que va a hacer las preguntas soy yo Tía

-Esta bien, bueno... al grano entonces... esa carta es para un colegio de magia… tu eres bruja Astra.

-¿Que¿Como que soy bruja¿Como es que nunca me lo habían dicho?...- Astra estaba, a estas alturas, muy asustada.

-Bueno pues tus padres son muggles, personas no mágicas, y pues tu abuelo y yo pensamos que tal vez tu tendrías algún tipo de poder, pero con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que tu no mostrabas nada... por eso no te dijimos.

Astra no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si saltar de gusto al enterarse de que tenía poderes mágicos o esconderse en su habitación y negarlo todo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el abuelo también era como...yo?-preguntó Astra temiendo la respuesta

-Como nosotras dirás, pues claro, y uno de los mejores, el siempre creyó en ti, por eso eras una de sus consentidas y tengo que agregar algo Astra… no es algo de que sentirse avergonzado, si nos escondemos es por no causar mas problemas de los que ya existen ¿entendido?

Su tía trató de explicarle lo mejor posible todo acerca del mundo mágico...

-El colegio al que vas a asistir es el mejor de todos, bueno existen otros, pero ninguno como Hogwarts, ya lo verás es enorme y muy bello, recuerdo cuando yo asistía ahí...

-Oye tía y ¿las materias son iguales que las de mi colegio?

-No, son mejores que las de tu antiguo colegio

Astra empezaba a sentirse cómoda con el hecho de ser bruja y de tener poderes mágicos y todo eso ¿pero como no estarlo? se preguntó si ella no estaba sola en este asunto, su abuelo y su tía estaban con ella, aunque su abuelo ya hubiera muerto, ella sentía que estaba ahí a su lado, y su tía, siempre estaba con ella, en las buenas y en las malas.

Ella no podía creer todo lo que le decía su tía, creyó estar soñando y hasta llegó a darse un pinchazo en el brazo para despertar, pero no estaba dormida, esto era de verdad.

Fin flash back

Astra recordaba todo perfectamente, su llegada al expreso de Hogwarts, su ceremonia de selección, que había quedado en Gryffindor, ahí conoció a sus dos mejores amigas: Lily Evans y Jennifer Scout, esos lapsos de escuela eran los mejores que había vivido en toda su vida…

Ella estaba en su habitación, esta permanecía intacta mientras ella se encontraba en el colegio, nadie salvo sus padres y su tía sabían a donde iba en los periodos escolares

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

se q termina bastante chafa mala por los q no saben q es chafa pero realmente no daba para mas...

saluditos!


End file.
